Mirror
by TwilightHayley
Summary: Love is a Mirror. Reflecting one another gives you Infinity. 11/Amy AU (human!eleven)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Guess who's making a big come-back to fanfiction. Yep. I've had more than enough time off, so it's time to jump straight back in. Although, I have to admit, it's hard because the 11/Amy fandom seems to be dying out...**please come back.**

I have plenty of stories in the works, but this is the first one I have worked on since I finished _Ratings out of Ten. _

It really has nothing to do with Doctor Who. At all. I just wanted the excuse to write some 11/Amy fluff. I think we all need some of that right now.

So if you're looking for a small-ish fic to forget about life for a little while, please read this story. No serious angst to worry about. Just a light-hearted, _simple_ fic.

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter One

* * *

_Dedicated to Ladean; my best friend, my anchor._

* * *

When Amy meets John for the first time, she knows that they'll be friends for life.

She's six years old when an ancient Renault pulls up outside her house, followed by a removal lorry. Curious, she edges around her front garden, ducking behind a bush to spy on the new arrivals. Her mum had told her that the house next to theirs had been sold, and she realises that these are her new neighbours.

Two adults get out of the car, talking amongst themselves, but Amy's attention is drawn to the young boy in the backseat. The adults walk away to the lorry, leaving the boy alone.

Amy watches him as he scrambles out of the car, tripping over the pavement as he goes. His parents don't notice.

Amy wants to help him, but before she can move away from her hiding place, the boy has straightened up, unfazed by the fall. He bites his lip and fiddles with the bowtie that's clipped onto his dungarees, his gaze locked on his parents, who are unloading the lorry.

And then his eyes meet hers.

Startled, Amy throws herself down onto the grass, embarrassed for being caught staring.

She hears the boy laugh.

Straightening up, her face flaming, she meets his gaze again. The boy is smiling at her, and he waves.

Amy leaves her hiding place, and she walks over to him, smiling shyly back at him.

"Hello." The boy greets her, and Amy feels her blush deepen. "I'm the Doctor." He holds out his hand for her to shake.

Amy stares at the proffered gesture, confused by the boy's seemingly adult behaviour. "You're a Doctor?" She asks him, tilting her head to frown at him.

"I will be." The boy replies proudly. "A Doctor like my daddy. I'm gonna be Doctor John Smith."

Amy blinks, and the boy's smile wavers. "S'pose you can call me John for now." He adds quickly, and Amy's smile returns.

"Hi John." Finally, she places her hand in his. "Amy Pond."

**~I~**

The first day of school soon dawns, and John is excited, knowing that he already has a friend there. He'd spent a lot of time with Amy over the summer, her parents taking him in frequently whilst his were at work. They'd spent a lot of the time playing games, and imagining their own ones. Once they'd decided to go to the woods, much to the horror of Amy's parents. After the way they'd been scolded for going missing, they both decided to stick to the garden after that.

After his Mum drops him off at his new school, she leaves him in the care of his new teacher. To his disappointment, he is in a different class to Amy, so he doesn't see her until the break.

Once the lunch bell rings, John runs into the playground, eagerly seeking out his neighbour. He soon finds her, next to the hopscotch, with a group of girls that he recognises from his class.

The way they're surrounding her confuses him, and he slowly walks towards them, wary.

"Your hair is so ugly!" One of the girls chortles, and John blinks in surprise. "Carrot girl!"

He sees Amy's hurt face, and John knows that she is about to cry. He'd seen that expression a couple of weeks ago, when she'd fallen over and scraped her knee.

"I think her hair is pretty." He says loudly, and the girls glance over at him. "So you should leave her alone."

Their faces flushing, the girls scatter away, embarrassed by the new kid. John feels quite proud of himself, especially when Amy turns to him, smiling.

"You think it's pretty?" She whispers shyly, and John feels his face redden.

"Yeah." He says quickly, flustered. "I want red hair. But I've told you that already."

"You have." Amy's smile brightens, and John's embarrassment fades away. He reaches towards her, and carefully tucks a stray red tendril behind her ear.

"Pretty." He repeats, and Amy reaches up to take his hand.

"Wanna play hopscotch?" She asks him, changing the subject, but from the way she is squeezing John's hand, he knows that she is thankful.

**~I~**

Kiss chase. A fundamental game in primary school. John normally tries to avoid joining in, uncomfortable with the notion of chasing after girls.

But Amy wants him to play today. He agrees after she pleads with him all the way through their timetables test.

About twenty children end up playing, and John watches the boys chase after the girls. He is reluctant to choose someone to go after, but Amy pauses to look back at him, ignoring the boys that run past her, kissing her cheek as they go.

With a toss of her hair, she silently beckons John to chase after her, sensing his discomfort.

John knows he's lucky to have a best friend like her.

He takes a step towards her - and he swears he sees Amy wink - before she bolts away.

There is no hesitation anymore, and he hurries after her, grinning.

It doesn't take him long to catch her; she's chosen to run towards the benches in the play area, effectively trapping herself.

Knowing that she's cornered, John approaches her slowly, his prior wariness returning.

He has to kiss his best friend. And that's a big no-no.

Amy gazes at him, unblinking. But her lips twitch, and John knows that she is waiting.

But he can't do it. So he falters, giving her a sheepish smile.

To his surprise, Amy rolls her eyes, and darts forward.

Before John can react, Amy is suddenly in front of him, and she fists her small hands in his school jumper.

He barely has time to blink before she presses her lips to his.

She releases him before John can grasp what's happening, and he watches her skip away from him, completely overwhelmed.

He returns to the game shortly afterwards, but kissing the other girls feels nothing like the sensation of Amy's lips on his.

He doesn't dwell on that thought for long.

If only he knew then that when the moment their lips met, there would never be anyone else for him but Amelia Pond.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading; much love for those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay - but do not worry, the next four chapters are written!

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Two

* * *

Secondary school is tough. John knew all along that it would be hard work, but Amy was far less prepared.

They were fine for a few years. Lessons were easy, the workload was light, and the GCSE exams felt like decades away.

But it soon caught up with them. Along with everything else.

John still enjoys school, but Amy is having a hard time.

She's always behind on her homework. She gets sent out of her lessons for answering back to teachers. She also gets into arguments frequently with a group of girls in her English class.

Her fierce personality that John finds so endearing is an annoyance to most of their fellow students. He is the only one who understands her; he recognises the vulnerability that his best friend so cleverly masks with her temperamental temper.

As a result, fifteen year old Amy has hardly any friends. But at least she has John. He's her anchor.

One night, she goes to his house after school so that he can help her with their biology coursework. But she takes his tutoring the wrong way, and ends up storming out, believing that he is patronising her.

He finds her ten minutes later in the park down their road, sulking on a bench.

"I am _never_ going back to school!" She spits out angrily as he takes a seat beside her. "I hate all of the girls. I hate the teachers. I fucking hate everyone there!"

"Don't swear." John says mildly, well used to her tantrums by now.

Amy shoots a narrowed glare at him, but deflates slightly when she sees his calm expression. "Sorry."

John smiles slightly. "You don't hate everyone there. Well, unless you secretly dislike me, of course."

"Don't be stupid." She mutters, jostling him lightly. "You're all I have."

They are quiet after that, choosing to watch the sun set in silence.

After a while, John leans forward, and rests his chin on his hands. "You shouldn't give up so easily, you know." He remarks quietly, and Amy frowns, ready to refute him.

But he continues quickly, so she can't argue. "You're a wonderful person Amy, but you won't let anyone else see the real you."

Amy stares at him, stunned, but he won't lean back to meet her gaze. "You need to believe in yourself more. Let people see the Amy that I know and love."

All of her previous anger gone, Amy finds herself blinking back tears, stunned by her friend's declaration.

When she doesn't respond, John sits up, watching her warily. She normally responds by laughing off the compliments, but she is silent.

Slowly, Amy reaches forward, and fiddles with his bowtie. "Do you mean that?" She whispers, unable to meet his gaze.

"Of course I do."

The warmth in his voice is genuine, and she feels a tear run down her cheek, only for it to be swept away by John's gentle touch.

She can't even begin to thank him. So she shows her gratitude the only way she knows how.

She leans up and kisses him.

She can almost feel John's surprise, and she quickly pulls away before he can break the kiss himself.

She glances up at him, and finds her lips curve into a smile at the sight of his flushed cheeks.

He doesn't say anything though, so Amy just leans into his side, her smile widening when he places his arm around her waist.

They don't speak of the kiss again.

**~I~**

Most of the time, John spends his evenings at Amy's house. Unlike his parents, her mother and father are welcoming and kind, and more importantly, always there for her - and him.

On this rare occasion, Amy has come to his for dinner. His mum promises to cook for them both; Amy agrees happily, John is more cautious.

He has every right to be. Ten minutes later, his mother leaves them, choosing to meet up with John's father at his workplace to eat out with him instead.

Amy isn't disappointed in the slightest, as John's mum leaves them some money for a take-away.

John's angry though, and he storms into the now vacant kitchen.

She follows him warily.

Unlike herself, John does not lose his temper very often. But when he's angry, he withdraws into himself, simmering silently until he finally snaps. She is fire, he is ice.

Amy knows better than to try to get him to speak, so instead she watches him fling open cupboards and rummage viciously through the kitchen drawers.

Her curiosity breaks the tense silence. "What are you looking for?"

"Food." He answers shortly. Amy's eyes flicker towards the take-away money on the table, but John continues before she can mention it. "We don't have anything in, because my parents are fucking useless!"

He stops searching to breathe in deeply, his fists clenching. Amy flinches at his swearing, having never heard him curse before.

Now she has to do something.

She approaches him slowly, and gently rests her hand on his shoulder. He tenses, but she doesn't let go.

He is the one that eventually pushes her away, turning his attention to the freezer. Amy tries not to feel hurt by that, but fails.

"The only things we have are fish fingers..." He trails off, and glares over at the raided cupboards, "...and custard. Ridiculous."

Amy bites her lip as she watches her best friend visibly deflate in front of her. "So? That could be an interesting dinner." She says brightly, at an attempt to break the tension.

It works - sort of. John's scowl fades, and he blinks at her in bewilderment.

"We can dunk the fish fingers in the custard. Sorted." But now even Amy realises how stupid she sounds.

However, she doesn't regret it. Not when she sees the brilliant smile that John suddenly flashes at her.

So that's how they end up spending their evening. Amy nearly vomits after the first bite of custard-covered fish, much to John's amusement.

He loves the concoction; _of course he would._

Amy will do anything to keep John smiling, so she swallows down her pride - and disgust - and eats the rest with him.

After the first fish finger, it's not actually _that_ bad. But she won't tell him that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **They're getting a bit older now :P Our babies are growing up!

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Three

* * *

When Amy is sixteen, she gets her first job. Pleased with herself, she leaves her house and darts across the road to John's, wanting to share the news with him first.

He's in the middle of revising for his physics exam but he lets her in anyway, intrigued by the bright smile on his best friend's face.

"Guess who got themselves a job!" She blurts out as soon as she's inside.

"Well done you!" John shoots her a grin, genuinely pleased for her. She'd wanted one for weeks. "The one at Tescos, I presume."

Amy rolls her eyes at him. "God no. Me? In a supermarket? No thank you. Got myself a more exotic job."

John is cautious instantly. She hadn't told him about applying for anything else. "Exotic?" He questions warily, wondering what she's gotten herself into.

"Got a job as a kissogram." She tells him proudly. She doesn't notice his horrified expression, and she continues, enthused. "I get to go to a load of parties, and dress up in all these cool outfits. So, what do you think? Are you proud of me?"

Her excitement fades the moment she sees John's face. His pursed lips and drawn eyebrows paint his concern, and she knows he isn't happy. "It'll be a laugh." She adds defensively.

"You're only sixteen." John says quietly, and Amy bristles.

"Nearly seventeen, thank you very much. Practically an adult."

"You're not an adult!" He exclaims, and his sharpness shatters Amy's good mood.

"John, I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"Happy for you?" He cries, aghast. "That kind of job - they'll exploit you! I can't let you do this Amy."

Amy sees red. "Oh lighten up!" She snaps, and John flinches. "Just because you have no life!"

Her words are meant to intentionally hurt him.

It works. John reels back like he's been slapped. Stung, he turns his back on her.

Amy knows she's wounded him. Deeply. She wants to apologise, to erase her harsh words, but she's too proud. She won't apologise whilst he refuses to be happy for her.

She ends up storming out of his house without a backwards glance.

**~I~**

They don't speak.

John leaves his house an hour before school starts so that Amy can't walk with him, knowing that she won't be ready at the time he leaves. He changes seats in all of their classes too, swapping with his friend Rory so that he doesn't need to sit next to her.

Amy pretends she doesn't care. She stares defiantly ahead, not allowing John the satisfaction of giving in before him.

But she's hurt. And she misses him.

She knows he misses her too. Rory tells her so. She can see it herself too, knowing that the slump in John's shoulders and his permanent frown are because of her.

For three days she endures their mutual silence. She breaks on the fourth when she sees John slouched against his locker, staring unseeingly at the ground.

She marches towards him, and taps him on the shoulder.

He is on the defence immediately, and he straightens up, tensing when he sees her.

"I'm sorry." Amy says, and she means it.

John gazes at her for a moment, before his icy facade melts too. "I'm sorry too." He replies, and Amy doesn't doubt his sincerity. "Friends again?"

"Best friends." Amy corrects him, and she swiftly yanks him into a hug. John goes willingly, and he laughs as he wraps his arms around her.

"We're so stupid." He murmurs, pulling back to kiss her forehead affectionately. "We're never doing that again."

"Agreed." Amy loops her arm through his, and they begin to walk to their next class.

"So, have you started your job yet?" John asks, and Amy is surprised at his casual tone. She understands then that he disapproves, but that he is willing to support her.

"Yeah. Loads of fun. Harmless." She says breezily, and John nods, his relief evident.

But Amy's lying. She'd already been to one party, and had ended up leaving in tears after one man had gotten particularly hands-y.

So she swiftly changes the conversation, still unwilling to admit that John was right all along.

Amy Pond can handle anything.

**~I~**

She tolerates the job for three months. Her seventeenth birthday comes and goes. She is close to quitting, but always relents whenever John or her parents tell her that they're proud of her. If only they knew the truth. Knew about the bruises Amy hides under long-sleeved shirts and jeans. Knew about the savage men she has to entertain, delighted with the power that they have over her.

Amy doesn't want John to be ashamed of her, even though she feels that way about herself. He's the one person who truly matters to her, and she doesn't want him to think any little of her. She can't let him see her like this. Ever.

On the night she breaks down, she is at a party in Lower Leadworth, in a sordid house full of sleazy men. One of them tries to pin her to a bed, and that's the final straw.

With a quick jab of her knee, the man rolls off of her, grunting in pain. Amy runs for it.

Once she's two streets away, she rummages for her phone, knowing that there is only one person who can help her.

John picks up on the first ring. "Amy?"

"John...you need to...you need to help me. This party - I can't. This man tried to - you have to help me." She stammers, clutching the phone to her ear.

He's panicked immediately. "Shit! Okay, I'm coming for you. I swear to God if those men are... - where are you?"

She rattles off the street name, and he hangs up, promising her that he'll be with her in a few minutes.

Safe at last, she leans against a lamppost, knowing that it will help John find her straight away. She refuses to cry, even though she wants to. It's bad enough that John will see her in one of her revealing outfits. She doesn't want to show any more weakness in front of him, in fear of tarnishing what he thinks of her.

Three minutes later, Amy hears a car approaching.

A rusty blue Peugeot flies around the corner, the tyres almost squealing at it races towards her. John.

He slams to a stop beside her, and he jumps out of the car without turning off the engine. He is beside her in an instant, cupping her face, smoothing her rumpled hair, checking her over for any injuries.

She wants to bat his hands away, but she doesn't. His touch is soothing. Not degrading. She leans into him, embracing the warmth he radiates.

"Hey! There you are! Slut!"

The man from earlier has followed her, and Amy freezes in fear.

Suddenly John is a menacing figure in front of her, his features twisting into a cold glare as he rounds on the man advancing towards them.

The young man with her now isn't her geeky best friend, but her protector.

The seedy man seems to recognise the sudden threat, and he halts, trapped by the power of John's intimidation.

Amy has never seen John like this. It would scare her if it wasn't aimed at the very man who had tried to harm her.

"Get in the car Amy." John says quietly, his grey eyes trained on the man, who hasn't moved.

She knows then that John is going to go over to him. To confront him, to attack him - it doesn't matter. She just knows that he would get hurt, because of her.

"Leave him!" She begs, clutching at his arm. "Just take me away from here. Please."

John's concern for Amy is greater than the need for revenge, so he nods, and they get into the car. He quickly swings the car around, and Amy slams back in her seat at the force. She doesn't say anything though, needing John to speed to get her away from the man as quickly as possible.

John's hands are clenched on the steering wheel, and his face is cast with dark shadows. Amy can't tell if he's angry or upset, so she stays quiet, not wanting to make him feel worse.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the park down their road, a place they go to frequently. Amy is grateful for the comforting familiarity, and they walk silently to the bench that they see as _theirs_.

Before she sits, John passes her his jacket, which she puts on gratefully, glad to finally hide her provocative outfit.

They sit down, bodies pressed tightly together, and Amy slumps against him. "You were right." She whispers, staring ahead at the thick cluster of trees. "I'm done with that stupid job."

John doesn't say anything, knowing that Amy isn't ready to elaborate on what happened. But he places his arms around her, and Amy finally lets herself cry.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to stay kinda true to the DW-Verse, hence Amy's job as a kiss-o-gram! Hope you liked this chapter xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter contains...well...some romantic acknowledgement. We're progressing peeps!

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Four

* * *

Amy and John are usually so immersed in each other that they barely engage with the students around them. It was like that when they were six years old,and it's still like that now.

They're both eighteen, on the brink of leaving school. Unfortunately for them, it's not quite the end of the year yet. There are still a few weeks to go before the upcoming exams - and Prom.

Not that either of them are thinking about their future right now. They're currently bickering over colour schemes for Amy's bedroom. As John spends a lot of time with her, he thinks he has a say in the final decision. Amy wants red. He wants green.

They may not notice the students around them, but one student is very aware of the two of them.

River Song leans against her locker, eyebrow raised as she watches the two of them finally agree on the colour blue.

Grinning, John ruffles Amy's hair, and heads off in the opposite direction towards the science labs. River remembers that he's tutoring this lunchtime, and then realises how sad it is that she knows that.

But she's attracted to him, so she needs to know his interests...and Amy Pond.

Luckily for her, Amy glances in her direction, and River beckons her over.

"You alright?" Amy says distractedly once she's reached her, her eyes lingering on John's retreating back.

River doesn't have time for small talk, and she waits for Amy to meet her gaze.

At her silence, Amy glances at her questioningly, and that's River's opening. She jerks her head sharply towards the same direction that John has taken. "Spill it. What's the deal with John?"

Amy blinks. "Excuse me?"

"What _are _you two, exactly? Can't quite work it out. You're too close to _just_ be friends." River eyes her vigilantly, daring her to disagree with her.

What she doesn't expect is Amy's sudden discomfort, and River takes note of her glowing cheeks. "He's my...he's my John." Amy murmurs. Knowing that she's blushing, she looks away from River.

"_Your_ John?"

River's inquiring, rude tone doesn't help with Amy's uneasiness, and she shifts her body slightly, feeling rather disconcerted.

He's her John. Her nerdy, bow-tie obsessed friend. Her intelligent, handsome, compassionate _best_ friend. He's part of her family.

He's _hers._

"My John. My best friend." She says eventually. "Nothing more."

_Nothing more._

Amy would be lying if she said that pronouncement didn't hurt.

It hurt much more than it should.

"Good. Is he seeing anyone?" River asks, and Amy wants to break her nose. Right there and then. It would be worth the expulsion, she thinks.

River continues, seemingly unaware of Amy's uprising irritation. "Thought you'd be the best person to ask. You know him the best, after all."

But Amy knows better than to lose her temper. It wouldn't be worth it in the long run, knowing how disappointed John would be with her. So instead she squares her shoulders, refusing to let her jealousy get the better of her. "He's not available." She replies curtly, returning River's smug smile with a smirk of her own.

To Amy's bewilderment, River doesn't look surprised. "Oh. Does he have someone then?"

He does. _Of course he does. _

Amy knows she's a fool for not realising the way she felt sooner.

Her silence seems to provide River with the answer she was looking for. "Wow. Okay, I'll back off. Good thing _I'm_ the one with the little crush, eh?"

Amy is too speechless to reply, so River wishes her luck and bids her farewell, sauntering away to her next conquest.

She leaves Amy standing in the corridor, paralysed by the knowledge that she's in love with her best friend.

**~I~**

They are everywhere.

They swarm the corridors, cover the school desks; hell, they are even plastered on the stalls in the school toilets.

And now one has found a home on John's locker.

He scowls at it, unimpressed by the poster in front of him. The Leaver's Prom. The student body's favourite time of year; his nightmare.

"Prom." He scoffs quietly, wrenching open his locker, ignoring the ostentatious advertisement.

Until -

- "They put one on your locker too?"

John looks up, unsurprised to see his best friend lounging against the locker next to his - hers.

Amy is gazing at the poster, her brow furrowed. "Who are you taking?" She asks him, and John blinks, startled.

"I'm not going." He tells her, busying himself with tidying away his textbooks. "I've told you that for years."

"But I thought you were just...I don't know...being a typical bloke." Lightly, Amy punches him on the arm. "You have to go. Won't be the same without you."

John sighs, and turns to face her. "Amy, I have never had any intention of going to Prom. You've known me for twelve years, what makes you think I suddenly changed my mind, and my personality, overnight?"

Amy's face falls slightly, and she looks away from him.

Before John can digest her reaction, she flashes him a bright smile. "Oh. Well, too bad. S'pose I'll have to take Rory."

Rory Williams. John's other best friend, and someone who Amy barely has time for. She'd made that clear in the past.

"My Rory?" He exclaims, stunned, and Amy's eyes glint mischievously.

"_Your_ Rory?"

The insinuation doesn't go amiss with John. "Not like that." When Amy continues to smirk at him, he rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Think we'd get on, me and him?" She asks him, her eyes scanning the corridor, no doubt looking for the man in question.

John purses his lips, and turns to his locker, hiding his face from her. Amy Pond always gets under his skin - that's no secret, but hearing her talk about Rory and herself so casually...it infuriates him in ways that he can barely understand. He'd seen her go on dates before; he'd been there to wipe away her tears after she'd had her heart broken. But he'd never felt...this...before.

A white-hot anger pulses through his body. His vision blurs, his mind rages.

_Jealousy._

Jealous...of Rory. And Amy. Together.

Stunned by this new revelation, John doesn't realise that Amy is still talking to him.

"...could be a laugh, you know. We could spend the evening talking about you. Maybe even-"

"-Why are you interested in him?" He demands, and he doesn't even need to glance at Amy to picture her stunned expression.

But Amy Pond always recovers quickly. "He's different. Quirky. A bit like you. If you're not going, then I might as well take the next best thing."

John knows he isn't imaging her defensive tone. And suddenly, it all makes sense.

Slowly, he shuts his locker, now facing her properly. "So, if I was going...you'd want to go...with me?"

Amy's hazel eyes soften. "Of course I would."

The jealousy leaves him instantly, and he feels a warmth that he's never felt before. A raw warmth; pure, tender affection for the girl standing opposite him.

He doesn't acknowledge the tenor of his sudden feelings. He'd worry about those later.

He gives her a warm smile, one that she so hesitantly returns. "Amelia Jessica Pond, would you do me the honour of going to Prom with me?"

Amy's smile wavers, and John is stunned to see her begin to tear up. "You'd go...for me?" She whispers, and her best friend beams at her.

"Course I would. Stupid question. So is that a yes?"

Laughing, she throws her arms around him. "Yes, stupid face." She murmurs into his blazer-covered shoulder.

John feels his eyes close, and he wraps his arms tenderly around her, drawing her closer into his embrace.

For one moment, he imagines that the girl he is holding is not his best friend, but the love of his life.

The warmth returns, and John can't help but press his lips to Amy's hair. If Amy notices, she doesn't react.

But John feels her hold on him tighten.

* * *

**A/N: It's always awkward when you realise you're in love with your best friend. We'll have to see what happens next...**

**(And no, I won't apologise for the cheesy fluff, teehee.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here we go, my lovely, loyal readers! I think this is the chapter that you've all been most excited about!

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Five

* * *

John is nervous. Not an uncommon feeling whenever Amy is involved in some way or another.

This time it's different. Being best friends with Amelia Pond is one thing, but going to Prom together - this is alien. It feels like a date.

It _is _a date.

This is uncharted territory, and it terrifies him. Amy's the girl he was raised with, the girl he's cried and laughed with for years. She should be like a sister to him...but she isn't.

Deep down, if he's honest with himself, he has never felt a sibling affection towards her. His feelings for her run deeper than that. They always have done.

Knowing that there's the slightest chance she feels the same way both excites _and_ frightens him.

He wishes he has more time to dwell on his thoughts, but Prom begins in a few minutes. He leaves his house, dressed in his tuxedo, and crosses the road to Amy's home.

Her mother greets him at the door, and he is bombarded with compliments as she makes a fuss over him, ruffling his hair and tweaking his bowtie. "About time you two got your act together." Tabetha remarks fondly, stepping back to appraise him. "Augustus and I have been waiting for this day for years."

John doesn't dare tell her that she's wrong. Amy and him aren't together. Not yet.

Fortunately he doesn't need to think of something to reply with; Amy's appearance at the top of the staircase renders him speechless. He's always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she is stunning. It's not even the way she's dressed - although that helps. Now that he's accepted his feelings for her, he is forever devoted to her, no matter what.

She is it for him.

Amy shifts nervously under his awed gaze, and John feels his face flush, realising that he's been staring at her. So he shrouds his embarrassment with a warm smile, and holds his hand out for her to take. "Amelia Pond, you are magnificent." He murmurs.

Now Amy is the one blushing, and she places her hand in his after she has descended. "You don't look too bad yourself." She says softly, her hazel eyes shining with admiration - and something else.

He finds himself too overwhelmed to respond, but he doesn't break their gaze. Amy doesn't either.

Her mother however, does. "Oh I just _have _to get a photo of the two of you!" She trills, snatching her phone up from the hallway table.

John and Amy comply, and they settle into a comfortable position for the camera.

"Oh not like that!" Tabetha exclaims. "Get a bit closer together! John put your arms around - yes, that's it! Amy dear, leans towards him a little - perfect!"

Despite being forcibly manoeuvred into position, John can't help but think that holding Amy in his arms like this is the most natural feeling in the world. He embraces the sensation.

Judging from Amy's bright smile, she rather likes their position too.

**~I~**

Prom passes quickly, a blur of animated dancing and tearful goodbyes. John and Amy leave a little bit before the end, and they go for a stroll through the park near their homes whilst it's still light outside.

When Amy slips her hand into his, John doesn't hesitate, and he laces their fingers together. The progression is natural.

"I can't believe you're leaving me to go to the London school of Medicine." Amy whispers suddenly, and John feels her grip on his hand tighten.

"I have to become a Doctor, Amy." He replies steadily. They've had this conversation before.

"I know, and I'm so proud of you." Amy leans against him slightly, and she raises their entwined hands, planting a kiss on his palm. "But I'm going to miss you. So much."

"We still have all summer." He reminds her gently, pausing in his stride to face her. "And you know I'll visit all of the time."

Amy still looks uncertain, so John presses his other hand to her cheek. "We won't be apart for long. I'll make sure of that." He promises.

His sincerity and warm touch seem to assure her, and she nods, giving him a dazzling smile.

They continue their walk in silence, until they reach their bench. They sit down, their bodies in perfect alignment. There is no distance between them.

"This is the perfect end to the night." Amy says, and John turns his head to look at her. She has her eyes closed, a small, wistful smile painted on her lips. "This bench...our bench. Where we had our first...no, second kiss, three years ago."

"Three years." John echoes, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that much time has passed."

Amy opens her eyes, and she gazes steadily at him. "I know. But look at you. Handsome, and kind, as you always have been. Not much has changed there."

John looks away shyly, but not for long. He is quickly drawn back to her, unable to resist her. "You're just as beautiful as you were when I first met you." He murmurs, meeting her gaze again.

Three years earlier, in the same place, there was no hesitation when Amy kissed him.

There still isn't any.

But when she kisses him now, she doesn't have the chance to break away. This time, John kisses her back, unwilling to let her go again. His hands cradle her face gently, and he tilts her head, aligning his lips with hers. He kisses her softly, adoringly, and her arms wind around his neck, drawing him into her warm embrace; anchoring him to her.

**~I~**

The next morning, Amy frets. She wants to see John, but she is too nervous to go over to see him. They hadn't talked about the dramatic change in their relationship the night before; they'd been too busy exchanging kisses, making up for lost time.

She glances out of her bedroom window, and sees John out in his front garden, mowing the law, a chore his father never has the time to do. He is shirtless, and that doesn't help with Amy's state of mind.

Distracted with the more-than-pleasant view, she doesn't realise that John has noticed her staring until he raises his hand in a shy wave.

Amy is startled, but she manages to wave back to him.

Then she realises how silly she's being. He's John. Her John. There's no need for this awkwardness.

She leaves her bedroom and darts down the staircase, not caring that she's still in her pyjamas as she flings open the front door.

Now it's her turn to startle John as she kicks her slippers off and sprints barefoot over to him, her previous fears long gone. She launches herself into his waiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She hears John chuckle, and then he kisses her.

"Good morning." He murmurs against her lips, kissing her again before pulling back to give her a winning smile.

"_Great_ morning." She remarks, and John laughs, his bare chest rumbling with the motion. Amy likes the feeling, and she presses herself closer to him.

"I'm all sweaty." He says, and Amy shrugs, shifting against him slightly.

"I noticed, but I don't mind. I quite like it up here. Good view." She replies playfully, resting her forehead against his.

John hums in agreement, and he rubs his nose against hers. She giggles. A very un-Amy thing to do.

"You soppy idiot." Her words are without malice, and she returns the gesture.

"Get a room you two!"

Suddenly Amy finds herself back on her feet, and she looks back at her house to see her father in the doorway, grinning at the pair of them.

"Good morning Augustus!" John calls sheepishly, folding his arms to cover some of his chest. Amy shakes her head fondly, and tugs one of his arms down so that she can take his hand.

"Morning son. I'm just kidding. You kids have fun!" Augustus disappears, closing the front door behind him, and John blinks, stunned.

"You heard the man." Amy says with a grin, directing John's attention back to her, and she places her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And they are FINALLY together. Let's see how the next few years of their life pan out, shall we? Many more chapters to come! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I just had a week off work so I have written the next two chapters after this one ^.^ Also going to upload something new this week...so keep an eye out!

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Six

* * *

Amy and John have officially been a couple for four weeks, and they're still going strong. Not that this is a surprise to their parents, or to them. Their relationship hasn't evolved very much. They still bicker, fight over the TV remote, wind each other up...but now kisses and lingering touches are exchanged as well.

They're happy.

Amy's parents decide to go away for the weekend, leaving Amy at home, but they both know that she won't be alone for long. As soon as they're saying their goodbyes, John comes over to say his too. He has an overnight bag with him, but no one comments on it. He's always been part of the family, and he's stayed over many times before.

The only difference now is; Tabetha doesn't have to make up the bed in the spare room for him.

Once they've left, Amy and John spend the day lounging around, eating plenty of junk food, and then they retire to bed early. A pretty average day.

They cram into Amy's single bed, and immediately they're both fighting for the duvet. The battle soon turns violent, and they start wrestling each other.

Unfortunately, the frame of Amy's bed is fragile, and the wooden slats underneath the mattress suddenly splinter, sending them both crashing to the floor.

There is a moment of bewildered silence, and then -

"-Oh my God! Your parents are going to think - oh fuck! I'm so dead!"

Amy doesn't know what's funnier; her broken bed, or John on the verge of hysteria. She starts to giggle, which only ignites John's panic. He flails around, tugging at his hair and cursing expletives as he attempts to fix the bed.

Now Amy can't stop. She laughs and laughs until tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"This isn't funny Amy!" John snaps. "The bed's completely buggered! I'll never be allowed around here again!"

Amy wipes her eyes with the cuff of her pyjama sleeve, and attempts to straighten her face. "It'll be fine. My parents already think we're having sex. They won't be surprised by my broken bed."

"What?! But we haven't-"

"-I know." Amy interrupts, shrugging. "We're both adults, so I guess they just assume. Honestly John, don't worry. You know my parents as well as I do. They'll find it hilarious, and then they'll use this as a story to tell their grand-kids one day."

The bed issue now forgotten about, John tilts his head at her. "Grand-kids?" He echoes, and he smiles softly at her. "You think about that? The future, I mean."

Amy realises she's given too much away, and she blushes. "Sometimes." She mutters, defensive.

The darkness doesn't hide John's brilliant smile. "Me too." He whispers, reaching for her hand to lace their fingers together.

**~I~**

_One week later..._

Amy's alarm has been going off for the past thirty minutes, but she refuses to get out of bed. Or rather, she refuses to get up from the mattress on her bedroom floor. She still hasn't gotten around to buying a new bed.

Her alarm blares out again, and she slams her hand down on the snooze button.

She isn't ready.

As soon as she gets up, she knows that she has to finally confront the fact that John would be leaving her soon - for good. Today is results day, where her boyfriend would inevitably find out that he'd achieved the grades to study Medicine. Then he'd amble off to London at the beginning of September whilst she'd still be stuck in Leadworth, pondering over her poor exam results and lack of future.

It's much easier if she just stays in bed, pillow over her head; blocking everything out.

Unfortunately, someone banging loudly on her front door disrupts that entire idea. Her parents are both at work, so they can't get rid of the intrusion to her solitude.

Amy knows who's outside even before her mobile starts to ring, and she scoops it up from the floor without glancing at the screen. "I'm not going." She barks into the phone.

As expected, she hears John's exasperated sigh. "You have to. Now open the door."

"No." Amy knows she's being immature, but she can't help it.

"Fine. I'll let myself in then."

Amy hears the front door open, and curses - not for the first time - the fact that John has a key to her house.

She admits defeat. "I'll be down in five." She mutters, ending their call.

She quickly dresses, not bothering with make-up, and brushes her teeth before heading downstairs to meet her fate - and her boyfriend.

The grin on John's face says it all. That, and the acceptance letter in his hands. She can see the London School of Medicine emblem from the stairs.

Amy manages to plaster a smile onto her face, and she hopes it's sincere. She's proud of him - of course she's fucking proud, but her happiness for him is nothing compared to the devastation she'll feel once they're living in two different cities in a matter of weeks.

"You did it!" Her delighted tone surprises her; she's a better actress than she thought.

"Yep! Couldn't have done it without you though." He's beaming at her, and she has to kiss him then.

John responds enthusiastically, his arms winding around her waist and lifting her up from the floor. Despite herself, Amy has to laugh.

Much too soon, he places her back on her feet. "We should probably go to school and collect our exam results." He says, tucking the acceptance letter into the pocket of his tweed jacket.

"Do we have to? You already know what grades you got, Doctor." She jostles him playfully, hoping to distract him.

"That may be true, but we need to find out _yours_." Now John's eyeing her suspiciously. "Amy, I know you've been ignoring this issue since Prom, but you have to start thinking about the future."

A future without him. No, thank you. Amy folds her arms, and frowns down at the ground. Damn him for knowing her so well.

"I think you'll surprise yourself. I'm willing to bet my University place that you've done incredibly well. And who knows? Maybe next year you'll finally choose a University course you want to do and then you can come and live in London with me."

Now he's enticing her.

And it's working.

Amy finally looks up, and meets his warm, tender gaze. She suddenly feels guilty about brooding before; she finds it hard to feel bad about herself when she sees how much faith John has in her.

She loves him for that.

Hell, she loves _him_.

The words are on the tip of her tongue, but she has to physically bite her lip from voicing her feelings aloud. Now is not the time.

Fortunately, John takes her silence as agreement. "Good. Let's go."

~I~

Once they arrive at the school, John leads them into the hall and straight towards the table holding all of the sealed envelopes that contain their examination results.

Amy doesn't miss everyone's stares and hushed whispers as they make their way through the crowds of students. Neither her and John have told anyone about their relationship; it isn't even Facebook official yet. Their joint hands though, give it away.

"Gotcha!" John finds his name almost instantly, and he shoves the unopened letter into his pocket. Amy notices that he crumples it slightly, and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"I already know my results. Pointless opening it." He says in reply to her silent query, and he glances back at the table, snatching up another envelope pretty quickly. Amy knows it's hers. "Now for the moment of truth."

Amy can feel her palms starting to sweat, and she lets go of John's hand. "Burn it." She replies sullenly.

The teacher manning the table glances questioningly at her, and Amy glares back. John intercepts the look, and he quickly takes her hand again to lead her away.

"I mean it. Burn it." She hisses once they're in the corner of the hall, hopefully shielded from their classmate's prying gazes.

"Don't be stupid." John's tone is fond, and Amy scowls at him. She'd forgotten that he'd become immune to her temper a long time ago.

"Those results aren't worth looking at, you know I barely studied for those stupid exams." She adds hastily.

"Liar. I know for a fact that you used to stay up all night studying, on more than one occasion. Your mother confirmed it. _And_, I know you were at extra tutoring sessions whenever you cancelled our plans." John replies smugly.

"Fine!" Amy snaps, and she snatches the envelope out of his hands. "If you're so desperate to see me fail, then let's have a look, shall we?"

She rips the envelope open, and yanks out the piece of paper inside. "Like I said, I completely fucked up and got - wait..._what_?!"

Printed on the paper in front of her, are two A's, and two B's.

Not the four D's she was expecting.

She doesn't realise she's trembling until John gently prises the paper out of her hands.

As soon as he sees her results, he erupts into laughter, and the sound echoes gloriously around the hall. Neither of them care that the stares of the student body are once again aimed in their direction.

Amy notices that John looks happier than he did when he'd been holding his acceptance letter.

She thinks that maybe, just maybe, he loves her as much as she loves him.

* * *

**A/N: I love the start of new relationships! So much fluff to write ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated... xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Ugh, I am a terrible person! I forgot to update, oopsie! ^.^ I blame fanfiction, as it wasn't working during the week! I nearly died without it...I need my 'fix' regularly :P

* * *

**MIRROR**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Amy and John being together doesn't come as a surprise to Rory Williams. News of their relationship reaches their classmates only a couple of days after Results Day, and he hears about it from River Song, who brags down the phone to him that she'd called it weeks ago.

He quickly reminds her that he's played witness to them for years, knowing the two of them from primary education right into Grammar School. Growing up, both him and John had admitted their attraction to Amy. Well, Rory had. John had never vocalised his feelings, but his bright eyes and the soft smile on his face said what words didn't.

Neither of them could take their eyes off of a blossoming Amy when they were teenagers.

Rory isn't jealous when he learns of their relationship. If anyone deserves to be with Amy, it's John.

It will never be anyone else.

Amy and John's friendship has always been unique, the two synchronising effortlessly, even now. They compliment each other, admire each other, but there's a spark too - fire that exists in the both of them.

Rory's friendship with Amy, being best friends with John; none of that can even compare to the velocity of emotions that erupt between Amy and John. They are two halves of the same coin. Rory has always been a third wheel to them...and that's okay. That's the way it's meant to be.

Glancing over his shoulder, he has to smother a chuckle at the sight of Amy and John in the back-seat of his car. They are on their way to Thorpe Park, and Rory had agreed to drive the three of them.

He's glad that he's in the front driving; Amy and John are currently bickering over what rides to go on first. If Rory has learnt anything about being their friend, it's to avoid getting involved in their disputes.

He turns the music up, successfully blocking out the pair of them.

A couple of minutes later, he chances a look in the rear-view mirror, just to make sure that that they haven't killed each other.

He wishes he hadn't looked. "Oh my God! Could you _not_ do that in my car?!" He moans, resisting the urge to bang his head on his steering wheel - at least, not whilst the car is still moving.

Two innocent faces gaze back at him. "No idea what you're talking about." Amy says airily, snatching the park map from John's lap and staring at it intently, as if she hadn't been groping her boyfriend only moments before.

~I~

They arrive at Thorpe Park about thirty minutes later, and Rory is surprised that he hasn't lost his sanity on the way over here.

As they walk over the bridge, Amy squeezes between him and John, and loops her arms through theirs. "I can't believe we're here boys!" She trills, her cheeks pink with excitement. "We _have_ to ride Stealth first!"

Before either John or Rory can respond, Amy releases them to head over to a Park Attendant, babbling something about a photo deal she saw online.

"Mental." Rory remarks, rolling his eyes as she runs off.

"Yep. Mental." John's tone is fond, and Rory glances at him.

"So, when were you going to tell me that the two of you were together? Had to hear about it from River, of all people. Cheers for that." Rory nudges him to show that he's joking, but John still looks sheepish.

"I was going to tell you, but I just got caught up in...well, the madness, I guess." John runs his hand through his mop of hair, shaking his head slightly. "The last few weeks have been crazy."

"Well I'm happy for you both." Rory tells him, and he means every word. "Although I have to say, I did see this coming years ago."

"I didn't. I don't think Amy did either." John says quietly, frowning. "We've both been pretty blind."

"You two may have been oblivious, but the rest of us knew right from the start you'd end together. As cheesy as that sounds." Rory stuffs his hands in his pockets, stares down at the ground. "You're a lucky guy. Amy is...just...wow. You've made a lot of guys jealous, you know."

John looks at him for a long moment. "Including you?"

Rory gapes at him. "You're kidding, right? Look, I had a crush on her, as you know, but honestly mate...I'm glad she's with you."

"Are you sure?"

Rory finds himself touched by John's concern. His best friend is a good guy, but he's known that all along. "Seriously, it's cool. Just keep the PDA at a minimum, okay? The sight of you two snogging will make me sick before we even go on the rides."

John grins at him, and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry mate. But can you blame me? She's _Amelia Pond_. And she's mine."

"Lovesick git." Laughing, Rory jostles him.

John shoves him back, and all is right in the world.

**~I~**

One week later finds the three of them embroiled in a heated fight. The worst one they have ever had.

Mario Kart can destroy even the strongest of friendships.

They have been playing the game in Rory's bedroom for the past two hours, and so far their conversation has been full of swearing, other expletives, insults...and in the boy's case, physical violence.

Amy realises she has no hope of winning about halfway through their 32-race marathon, so she decides to focus on sabotaging Rory instead, allowing John to remain at the top of the leader board.

She waits until Rory is in pole position during the race, and then releases the blue shell she'd been holding back. "That one was for you babe." She announces as Rory's character is blown up into the air, allowing John to cross the finish line first.

She expects John to laugh, maybe even thank her and reward her with a kiss.

Definitely not this.

"And that right there, is one of the reasons why I love you Amy."

Time seems to pause. At least for her.

Rory is oblivious to the sudden tension in the room, and he zooms past Amy's now static car onscreen. She pauses the game, ignoring his cry of protest, and turns her attention to John.

He is staring at her, and the tips of his ears are pink. He knows exactly what he said; understands the weight of his words.

The words have been said at the wrong time, in the wrong place. But that's fine with Amy. That's their life. Mismatched, just like the two of them.

She knows John's kicking himself for letting it slip so freely, so openly. She can almost feel his dismay with himself, can see the panic in his wild eyes.

"I love you too." She whispers.

The words sound so natural, and she knows she's a fool for not voicing her feelings earlier. She'd been in love with him for most of her life, after all.

She stands up from her position on the floor, blocking the television from their view as she gazes steadily at John. Rory starts to complain, but then he quickly cottons on to the change in atmosphere. He excuses himself from his own bedroom, with a warning for them not to do anything on his bed, and leaves them to it.

"I've been in love with you since the moment I first met you, when you asked me to call you The Doctor." She tells him softly, once the door has slammed shut behind Rory. "I just never realised it."

John smiles shyly at her, and he reaches towards her with trembling hands. Amy's are shaking too, but she manages to clasp them with her own.

"Better late than never, I guess." He whispers, releasing one of her hands to cup her face gently. His thumb gently traces the contour of her lips, but Amy won't kiss him yet.

"Say it." She demands, needing to hear the words again. She'd been waiting too long for this moment.

"I love you, Amelia Pond. Now get over here."

Beaming, Amy tackles him, and they crash onto Rory's bed. Laughing, John's mouth finds hers and they kiss hungrily; lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: The fluff should make up for the time it took me to update, haha! Working on some other projects but I won't give up with this fic! That's a promise xo**


End file.
